A roof cutter holder adjustment device is known from DE 20 2005 016 177 U1. The known roof cutter holder adjustment device, which is used in particular on plow bodies for drag-hook plows and uses an epicyclic gear unit which is mounted in an interchangeable construction unit and acts as a torque multiplier and thus makes possible the expenditure of force for adjusting the roof cutter holder itself at underground longwall faces in restricted space conditions in a relatively simple manner and with a low expenditure of force, can be removed by releasing the head plate from the plow body and, if the tooth system of the worm wheel is worn or if the gear unit or the like is sluggish, can be exchanged relatively simply for another roof cutter holder adjustment device. In underground operational use, e.g. when mining coal using a winning plow at the longwall face, the cutters fastened to the roof cutter holder are in contact with the working face when the plow body travels back and forth, for which reason unintentional adjusting movements of the roof cutter holder or undesirable vibrations may occur.